Space Intruders
This page includes different versions of games called Space Intruders. HEWSON CONSULTANTS QUICKSILVA Reviews Hewson Consultants Summary ZX Computing Issue 1 Writer: Graham Charlton This program, for a ZX81 with 16K, comes dubbed once on each side of a cassette, along with full instructions. Even if you'd never used a ZX81 before you got this program, the instructions would enable you to load and use the computer. Written in machine code for fast action, the program has 40 alien ships in each squadron, three laser guns and full score display. As well as this, the ZX81 can play itself — although not very successfully. Continuous firing is available, and you have to be quite quick to avoid the aliens' bombs. All in all, this is an enjoyable version of the popular arcade game. Quicksilva Summary Popular Computing Weekly Issue 18 Writer: Boris Allan There is very little games software for the ZX Spectrum as yet. Of that which I have seen, this is the best. At almost £6, though, it seems a little expensive. As the name suggests, this is a space invaders type of game. If you do not like these games do not bother reading further. Space Intruders is written in machine code, is fast, has good graphics, reasonable (if quiet) sound effects, and is a fairly simple version of the game. It is fun to play, with the intruders appearing neither too fast nor too slow at the beginning, and then speeding up when only a few intruders are left. They approach the base with steadily increasing pace, and quite often crash into the base to end the game. Scores are high, once up to 350,000, but I never managed to get beyond seven attack waves. Apart from the game itself there were several nice touches. The best was the H(old) facility, which meant that when I had to answer the door, the game was stopped exactly where it was. I could talk for hours and then carry on with the game from where I had left off by pressing S(tart). Sometimes, if I had managed to get as far as the third wave of intruders (not a common happening), pressing H allowed a quick breather before re-entering the battle. Another good feature is the way in which the initials of the person with the highest score are entered. Summary A good example of this genre, with some useful features, and a slight touch of humour. After the first wave has been vanquished, each successive wave has a wobbly mutant intruder (for which you get more points) which, until it reverts to normality, looks quite funny wobbling across the screen. Your Computer Issue 14 Writer: Boris Allan Both Bug-Byte's Spectral Invaders and Quicksilva's Space Invaders approach the standard of real arcade games. Spectral Invaders is almost an exact copy of Space Invaders, complete with four different colours for invaders, a flying saucer and high score. Some effects are slightly slower than the Atari original but the graphics quality and the use of colour and sound is excellent. Quicksilva's Space Intruders also had a mutant invader that wobbled and was worth extra points and a hold facility to allow you to stop the game at any point. Verdict High quality invaders Category:ZX81 Games Category:Spectrum Games Category:Hewson Consultants Category:ZX Computing Reviews Category:Quicksilva Category:Popular Computing Weekly Reviews Category:Your Computer Reviews Category:C+VG Reviews Category:Sinclair User Reviews